It's Hurt
by parkwina
Summary: Apa akhir yang dipilih seorang Kim Jongin? Crack Pair! KaiHun, Kaisoo


Author : Parkwina

Cast : - Kim Jongin

- Do Kyungsoo

- Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Romance, Sad

Rated : T

Length : OneShot or Ficlet, idk

Desclaimer : Cast belongs to god and their parent (Sehun belongs to me too), But **the story is pure mine**.

A/n : Annyeong kalian kalian\m/ Akhirnya saya nulis juga haha... FF ini tercipta karena mood saya yang tiba tiba anjlok baca 10080 :" yang pastinya para readers sudah pernah baca. Saya cuma pengen Kyungsoo ngerasain apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun woahaha(?) Jadi saya tulis dengan gaya saya sendiri di ff ini sesingkat singkatnya. Yaudah jangan banyak bacot, cus aja~

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Aku terbangun lagi dengan wajah cantikmu dibawahku. Meskipun bibir itu mengukir senyum, entahlah bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Boleh katakan aku bodoh telah membuatmu tak berdaya dibawahku tapi percayalah kau yang lebih bodoh karena mengikuti permainan ini.

"Pagi" sedetik kemudian aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan kembali menyapaku.

Benarkan? Sudah kuduga.

"Jongin, apakah pagi ini kau benar benar pulang?"

Aku membuang pandanganku jauh, tak ingin membuat kontak mata denganmu. Membayangkanya sangat mudah, tapi entahlah bagaimana caraku melakukannya. Membiarkan seseorang merasakan sakit, entahlah.

"Ya"

Pulang? Aku lupa dimana rumahku, tempat asalku. Kau membuat setiap detiknya terasa seperti rumah jika kita bersama. Benarkah aku pulang untuk kembali, tidak yakin. Ini seperti pulang untuk pergi kembali.

"Maka lakukanlah, Jongin" Tangan dinginmu yang tak lebih besar dariku menggenggam milikku. Aku tahu ini caramu meyakinkanku.

"Entahlah, membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri terkadang membuatku sakit" Sakit karena melihat orang yang kusayangi tersakiti.

"Hey, apakah kau berpikir selama ini kau menyakitinya?"

Ah, kau benar Hun. Aku hanya tinggal meminta tanda tanganya untuk surat perceraian dan menyudahi semua rasa sakitnya.

"Aku meninggalkan Luhan"

"Maaf ini salahku Hun"

"Tidak, ini takdir"

.

.

.

"Hai Jongin, lama tak berjumpa. Aku merindukanmu"

Hey Kyung, aku juga merindukanmu. Sungguh. Pelukanmu tidak pernah berubah selama 5 tahun terakhir. Aku percaya selamanya akan seperti itu. Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah.

_'Kyungsoo pasti mengerti, aku menunggumu Jongin'_

Baiklah Hun, untuk saat ini hanya mantramu saja yang berpengaruh dalam diriku. Menjadi sugesti sendiri agar aku kuat berdiri melawan sakit disini.

"Maaf Kyung, hanya saja ini tidak membuatku nyaman. Duduklah"

"Jadi katakan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini Jongin? Lomba memasak ramyeon? Apa kau ingin aku menata rambutmu?"

"Ya aku inginya seperti itu Kyung tapi, hmm bolehkah lakukan sesuatu untukku? Aku hanya ingin kita bahagia"

"Tentu Jongin, apa itu?"

"Kumohon tanda tangani ini"

Tuhan, tutup telingaku agar aku tidak perlu mendengar pecahan hatimu menjadi serpihan kecil tak berarti. Butakan aku sekarang agar tak pernah lagi melihatmu menitikkan air mata.

"Kyung, berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu itu membuatmu terlihat jelek"

"Ya, terimakasih gurauanya Jongin. Aku memang jelek, maka dari itu kau meminta ini bukan? Ah mianhae" Kalau saja ini tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan menyeka jejak air matamu selembut mungkin, tidak sekasar yang seperti kau lakukan.

Jelek? Semua ini karnamu yang jelek? Jika bisa aku berbicara kepada tuhan, aku ingin memprotes kepadanya betapa indahnya ciptaanya yang kini sedang kusakiti.

Tanganmu bergetar hebat, bisa kurasakan saat aku menyentuh jari indahmu ketika aku memberimu pulpen. Keringat mulai membanjiri leher mulusmu. Maafkan aku Kyung, satu langkah lagi kita bebas.

"Sudah, bagaimana Jongin? Kau bahagia kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin, apapun kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Terima kasih ingin melukiskan cerita bersamaku"

Seketika atmosfirnya berubah, semuanya telah berubah. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi udara disekitar. Kyungsoo bukan lagi namja yang akan memelukku saat lelah menyerangku sepulang kerja, bukan lagi namja yang akan memasak makan malam untuk kami, bukan lagi namja yang akan bersenandung mengantarku ke alam mimpiku.

"Uhm, Jadi Jongin. Boleh kutahu siapa namja yang beruntung itu?"

"Dia Sehun"

Ahh berhentilah menangis Kyung, kau mencoba membunuhku.

"Kuharap sahabatku itu bisa menjagamu lebih baik daripadaku"

"Kyungsoo aku harus pergi"

Sekuat apa tenagamu menahan rasa sakitmu dengan senyuman, percayalah Kyungsoo aku tahu itu senyum palsu. Senyum pahit yang tidak seharusnya kutunjukkan padamu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mengenalmu.

"Tapi Jongin aku sangat menyayangimu"

Kyungsoo aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini. Tapi ini sudah akhir dari kita. Kumohon jangan lagi memelukku dari belakang seperti ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku bersumpah.

"Jadwal besok jam 9, jangan tidur terlalu malam Kyung atau kau akan bangun terlambat"

Kau berhenti di ambang pintu, menghela nafas berat dan menyeka jejak air mata di pipimu. Semoga setelah ini kau bahagia Kyungsoo. Aku mencoba menutup lembaran bersamamu disini. Dan membuka lembaran baru bersama Sehun. Maaf tak bisa bersama. Kuharap kau benar benar bahagia.

"Meskipun ini menyakitkan"

**End**

Sudah baca? Tinggalkan jejak okay, Don't leave this page before you write something in review box.

_**Something rated M? yay or nay?**_

Sorry for typos. Have a nice day^^

_Dlee _


End file.
